


A new life

by StarAmulet



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Original Character(s), StarAmulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmulet/pseuds/StarAmulet
Summary: After receiving threats from five different people and losing her charas Amu moves to America to protect her friends and move on but what happens when the same five people go to America to end the existent of Amu. But with the help of new friends will they be Able to help Amu and stop these five people? or will they be defeated? But why are these people want to get rid of Amu?





	

Amu's P.O.V~

It was on a Saturday morning I was walking around the park with my charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Amu-chan they said to meet here right?" Ran ask I only nodded as I look at the piece of paper I had in my hands

"Demo Amu-chan it could be a trap ~desu!" Suu said worriedly

"It could be but can't risk them hurting the guardians,Utau, Ikuto or my family" I said. You see it's already been a month and I've been receiving threats from five different people. The first time I got a letter from someone who only put 'A' at the end of their letter. The second one put an 'R' . The third one had an 'H'. The fourth one had an 'S' and finally the fifth had a 'M' signaling a different person, though at first they were all saying how pathetic I was. I guess they wanted me to feel weak but it didn't work I guess who ever they are notice and that's when they all threaten me and I thought it was just a prank when I got the first threat nothing happen so I just ignore them that's until I got one two days ago that almost ended Ami's life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

*Flash back*

I was walking home from school. As I enter my house my mother left a note in the fridge

Dear Amu-chan,

You're father, Ami and I will be coming home a little late we have to buy some things for Ami. oh and before I forget you also got another letter I left it in your room on your desk.

Love,

Mom

I only sigh when I read the last part and headed to my I was in my room I saw the letter on my desk of course today I knew it was A's letter since they all send it in a pattern I open the letter and started to read what it said

Dear Hinamori Amu,

It seems like you don't seem to be affected by none of our letters. Of course we knew that from the start but it seems you won't take us seriously on what we're going to do. You see at exactly at three o' clock tomorrow when your little sister comes out of school as she heads towards the park where you usually meet her on Fridays to take her home she'll get hurt in a car accident. Now If you value her life I suggest you go to the park today at six o'clock and meet us there. If not, what we say will come true and it might as well end your sisters life

With all hate,

A

I only shook my head and crumble up the paper and threw it to the garbage "As if that's going to happen they just want to threaten me there's no way they can make it happen" I said thinking it wouldn't happen. The next day I was at the park waiting for Ami to show up I waited in the corner of the street to where Ami uses to go and meet me at the park when I saw her she was walking until she saw me she started running though she slowed down when she came close to the street she waited for the light to change once it did Ami check both left and right for any sign of cars when she notice that there weren't any cars she cross the street. I of course also check and there weren't any cars that is until all of a sudden a truck at full speed though it headed towards Ami.

"Ami watch out!" I yell which cause Ami to stop running and turn to face the truck that was coming full speed at her. While I drop my bag and quickly ran towards Ami

"Amu!" I heard my chara's call though I ignore them. Though I felt Ran chara change. Everything felt slow motion by then. Me reaching for Ami while a truck was heading towards her.

*crash!*

I heard the car crash, I was on the cold solid floor. My sides hurt from the impact on the floor and a crowd was forming but that didn't matter to me what did was Ami. Where is she?

"O-onee-chan?" I heard Ami's voice. I look down. I had her in my arms.

"A-Ami?" I ask not knowing if I was only imagining as I look at her I saw tears forming in her eyes

"Onee-chan I was so scawed!" she cried as she hug me tightly. By now I was on my knees. She had some scratches but she was safe. She was alive. That's all that matter. I try to hold my tears but after experiencing something like this. Almost losing someone dear I couldn't.

"Ami" I said as I hug her back letting my tears fall. Moments later the police came and we found out that the person in the truck was a drunk man. After that they send me and Ami to the hospital to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. Of course they call our parents who came as fast as they could to the hospital and were relief that we were fine and that their weren't any serious injuries though they still cry. But the only thing I thought was about how 'A' didn't joke about the threat. When we got home that night I got a letter I thought it was from R since today it was suppose to be him/her but instead I got it from A.

Dear Hinamori Amu,

It seems like your sister was about to die if you hadn't rescue her but now that you know we weren't lieing about hurting her or those dear to you I suggest you follow the instruction or do you want you friend Utau to die on her tour? After all she is going to be on a plane tomorrow at three o' clock. Or am I wrong? So unless you want her to survive you do as we tell you. After all even if you contact her to take another plane my friends will be ready to interfere and sadly you wont be there to rescue her. So here's what you have to do it's simple meet us at the park at ten o' clock a.m. only you if you dare even try anything, Hoshina Utau will die and you'll be the one to blame for her death

With all Hate,

A  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

*End of flashback*

I can't let them hurt anyone I'll do what ever it takes to save everyone no matter what. Even if it costs my life...

To be continued...


End file.
